1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an iron type golf club head.
2. Description of the Related Art
An iron type golf club may be addressed with a face opened. When the face is opened, a loft angle (effective loft angle) with respect to a vertical line increases. When a golf ball is hit by the golf club with the face opened, high trajectory is easily obtained. When the golf ball is hit high, the face is opened.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-307095 discloses an iron type golf club head having first score lines and second score lines extending so as to be inclined downward to a front side with respect to the first score lines. The second score lines are provided above the first score lines. The second score lines are provided as a reference line for addressing with the face opened.